mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Monthly Comic Avarus
is a Japanese shōjo manga (for girls) magazine published by Mag Garden.Avarus manga award. The first issue was released on September 15, 2007, which replaced Comic Blade Masamune a few months ago after ending publication. The magazine was formerly titled 'Monthly Comic Blade Avarus' before it was renamed in September 2010.コミックナタリー - アヴァルス次号よりリニューアル。「flat」小冊子全サもコミックナタリー - アヴァルスで青桐ナツ「flat」描き下ろし小冊子の全サ実施 While new, female-oriented manga works are to be featured in the new magazine, some of the manga published in the shōnen manga (for boys) magazine ''Comic Blade Masamune will also continue serialization in Avarus.Comic Blade Avarus Official Site Launched, New Adult Manga Magazine Debuts, and More | ComiPress Manga featured in Monthly Comic Avarus * 12 Nin no Yasashii Koroshiya: Leo Murder Case (Founder Masaki; adapted by Ryo Takahashi) * Akatsuki no Yami (Yumiko Kawai, art by Ayumi Kano) * Amagoushi no Yakata (Nippon Ichi Software; adapted by Touka Okuno) * Angetsu Yakou (Munku Mutsuki) * Ayumu-kun no OO na Hibi (Yufuko Suzuki) * Boukyaku no Cradle (Moyamu Fujino) (from Comic Blade Brownie) * Utsurowazarumono -Breath of Fire IV- (Hitoshi Ichimura) * Coda (Hitoshi Ichimura) * Countdown 7 Days (Kemuri Karakara) * Carat! (Yoshitomo Watanabe) (from Comic Blade Zebel) * Crookclock (Chisato Nesumi) * Docca (Yoshitomo Watanabe) (from Comic Blade Brownie) * Erementar Gerad -Aozora no Senki- (Mayumi Azuma) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * Fetish Berry (Arata Aki) * Flat (Natsu Aogiri) * Hanakisou (HaccaWorks; art by Maki Kouda) * Hachigatsu no Hikari (K) * Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~ (QuinRose; adapted by Soumei Hoshino) * Heart Tsuranuite (Rurui Hoshino) * Honekoe Monogatari (Matsuki Akisawa) * Honoo no Histugi (Kou Tounomine; art by Yoshiyuki) * Hoshi no Oujo (Mirai Soft; adapted by Haruhiko Momokawa) * Hoshino no Oujisama (Amino Yuki) * Houou Gakuen Misoragumi (Arata Aki) * Ilegenes -Kokuyou no Kiseki-'' (Mizuna Kuwabara; art by Kachiru Ishizue) * ''Izayoi no Hitomi (Naruse Takami) * Kaguu no Perelman (Maki Kouda) * Kapo-n (Haruka Kanda) * Konton no Shiro (Baku Yumemakura; art by Hiro Matsuba) * Koutou Puzzle (Arisu Arisugawa; art by Ayumi Natsumo) * Mekurumeku (Sato Tamaru) * Mikan-Jirou (You Futaba) * Mitsuboshi no Elende (Rami Uchiyama) * Monochrome Factor (Kaili Sorano) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * Nakayoshi Kouen (Warehito Nejimaki) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * Noble Savage (Shou Satogane) * Number (Kawori Tsubaki) * Pangaea/Ezel (Rin Asano) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * Princess Nightmare (Karin Entertainment; adapted by Mei Noguchi) * Replica (Kemuri Karakara) * Rosetta Kara no Shoutaijou (Neko Asari; art by Hajime Sato) (from Comic Blade Brownie) * Sable Prince (Chisato Nesumi) * Saiha Keisatsu (Kou Matsuhisa) * Sakaime no Sumika (Gura Matsushi) * Sengaku (AKIRA, art by Hinoki Kino) * Shiina-kun no Choujuu Hyakka (Shiya Juugatsu) * Shirokuro Tsukeru? (Clay Seagod, art by Amino Yuki) * Sousoukyoku Nightmare (Arata Aki) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * Tactics (Kazuko Higashiyama, Sakura Kinoshita) (from Comic Blade Masamune) * Tenshou Gakuen Gekkouroku (Nyun Miyao) * Tokyo Last Chika (MIYOSHIFURUMACHI) * Toukai Retrospective (Mei Noguchi) * Toxic (Ryo Takahashi) * Tsukuyomi (Tadashi Ota; art by Haruki Seno) * Usahiyo (Ai Shimizu) * Vassalord (Nanae Chrono) * Will O' Wisp (Otomate; adapted by Saiko Onodera) * Working Holiday (Tsukasa Sakaki; art by Ayako Koyama) * Yuuma-kun no Mainichi (Yufuko Suzuki) * Your and My Secret (Ai Morinaga) (from Monthly Comic Blade) External links *Mag Garden's Monthly Comic Avarus website References Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Shōjo manga Category:Magazines established in 2007 it:Comic Blade Avarus ja:月刊コミックブレイドアヴァルス